Envy
by negiqueen
Summary: Rin, Miku's best friend, tends to get jealous of Miku's fame and looks. But will such a thing ruin their friendship? Oneshot. Cover image drawn by なゆら on pixiv.


**A/N: **I've been wanting to write something for a while now, haha. But, um, here it is! Hopefully I won't end up deleting this one! I decided to go with a 'deep friendship' theme this time!

Gosh, my writing sucks...

Commentary is always helpful!

**_Pairing/Characters/Friendship: _**_Miku/Rin_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own VOCALOID in any way, shape or form._

* * *

**-Envy-**

* * *

Rin sighed, laying down on her bed. She thought about many things when she was alone and bored, and this time, it was Miku that decided to drift into her thoughts.

Ah, Miku. She was always so kind to everyone, and Rin was glad to have her as a best friend. The two were like sisters; always have been. Rin could picture Miku saying, 'And always will be!' with a bright, welcoming smile that everyone seemed to love.

'Everyone seemed to love.' The words bounded around in Rin's head.

Everyone _did _seem to love Miku. Her lovely, girly voice - much better than Rin's deep voice. Her long, teal hair - much prettier and more appealing than Rin's short, boyish blonde hair. And, she couldn't forget - the fact that she was much more popular than her. Rin only got a few songs at concerts, while Miku sang almost all of the songs.

Rin grit her teeth. Some people said that her voice 'made them dizzy' and 'echoed in their heads'. But, no, everyone just _loved_ Miku, yeah?

Rin did what she usually did when she was angry; punched her pillow. She was so focused on it that she didn't hear when someone knocked on her door.

"Rin? I'm coming in, okay?"

_'Speaking of Little Miss Perfect,' _Rin thought as she stopped taking her anger out on the pillow.

The door opened, and Miku walked into Rin's room. "Hi, Rin!" she exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. Miku plopped down next to her best friend, smiling warmly.

Rin looked at her for a few moments, frowning. "Is there something you _need_, Miku?"

Miku was shocked at Rin's harsh tone, but meerly shook it off. "Nothing, nothing at all! Just came to talk to you, Rinny-"

"Don't call me that." Rin snapped, already irritated with this girl. Miku obiviously didn't catch the hint that she wasn't wanted. "Now then, if nothing's wrong, you can leave."

Miku was confused by her friend's behavior. Had she done something to upset her? "Rin, what did I do? If I hurt you, I'm sorry! Tell me what I did so I won't hurt you anymore." she said, feeling extremely guilty.

"That's just it!" Rin said, standing up. "You can't do anything about it! You're _always_ so goddamn perfect, right? That's why everyone just _loves _you! It's always 'Miku-this' and 'Miku-that'! Well, what about _Rin_, huh? What about me?"

Miku stood up, embracing her friend. "Rin, I had no idea you-"

"Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you!" Rin screeched as she pushed Miku away. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. She tried rubbing them away, which only made her eyes sting. "Just get out..." Rin crumpled to the floor, loosing her 'tough girl' act and showing her true self instead.

"A-alright," Miku said, opening the door. "I-I'll just let you cool off, okay? And if you still hate me later, l-let me know." She walked out, leaving Rin crying and alone.

Rin pondered on what just happened, and began crying even more. She just told her best friend that she hated her. She was a terrible person, wasn't she? Rin hated herself. She wouldn't play the 'Bow down before the lovely Rin-sama!' card. Truthfully, she was just an insecure, envious, bratty girl.

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered to no one in general. "I'm really sorry."

She mentally slapped herself in the face, and walked, determined, into Miku's room. Self loathing and crying never helped anything, right? Rin had to suck it up.

"Miku," she started. "I'm sorry, okay? I just...I just got jealous, that's all. I don't hate you, I never could." Rin smiled slightly. "I hope you can forgive-"

She was interupted when she was tackled to the floor, with Miku's face rubbing up against hers.

"Haha, I take that as a yes, then?"

* * *

**A/N: **I dunno, I just wanted to write some Miku/Rin fluff. Or, does this even count as Miku/Rin? Are they just friends in this 'fic?

...I dunno, use your imaginations, okay?

Short, I know, but thanks for reading!


End file.
